Sea Green
by swaqdanny
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Amity Park! But will the love Phantom seeks only be destruction? FxP; Pitch Pearl; Oneshot. T for some coarse/suggestive language; character death. (5/6/13 Edit: ONLY READ THIS if you really do want to know just how terrible of a writer I can be hahaha... sigh)


Oh god. That summary... *facepalm*

Hey guys! This is kind of my first story, a oneshot, even it is unusually long... *rubs neck* haha. Barely on the edge of a oneshot though, might get some flame. oh well. I wanted to write and post this on Valentine's day, but it wasn't done until that night, and computer problems racked my laptop yesterday... whatever. Can't hurt to not post it.

Yes it is FxP, DannyxDanny, Pitch Pearl, whatever. Can't you just let a guy dream? Haha DON'T JUDGE ME.

If you look besides the fact, I figured it turned out pretty good. Sure the beginning kind of sucked, I didn't really know what I was writing, poor word choice, etc... But my brain started flowing halfway through. Yes, it probably will be riddled with grammatical errors and awkward sentences, but my thought process and editing are one of the same. I'll probably even find something later that will be like "Why the hell did I word this or even write that there?"

Oh well. I shouldn't give the story such a negative light before it is read. Not to mention the fact I basically have a Phantom with me now. Oh joy. I'm crazy.

**Phantom:** Hey, I resent that!

*shrugs shoulders* Meh. Anyways, here is my Valentine's story!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything of Danny Phantom or any other references to real life. (NASA, Spongebob, etc.)_

_Sea Green_

* * *

"Where the hell is he?"

Danny paced his room, face mixed with anger and angst. He hadn't seen him all day, especially after English. It isn't that important of a class, Danny knew, all the teacher ever did was literature that most likely wouldn't help them later. But at least couldn't have his friend told him that he was leaving? That there was a ghost?

Danny sighed. There was no ghost. He knew so himself, or his ghost sense would have triggered. So what made him leave so hurriedly?

Lying down on his bed, Danny looked at the photo of him and Phantom. He smiled a bit, but the lines of his face slowly declined into a frown. It's been almost a year since the night he woke up and realized that his ghost half was laying unconscious next to him. Danny had screamed – who wouldn't, realizing that what was presumably half of your existence was no longer connected to you anymore. They must be dying – there could be no other way. Still, Danny felt no pain, and from what he could tell from Phantom, there seemed to be only the minor cuts and bruises from the latest ghost fight. Then something hit them from behind right afterwards, and…

Neither of them knew what. But one thing was for sure. Ever since that accident, he knew he had been growing feelings for his ghost. No, scratch that. He instantly knew that he loved Phantom. Not in the way that a person loves himself, even though for some time he thought of Phantom of just a duplicate that hadn't faded. That there was only one with the original Danny Fenton genes. Okay, two, but Danielle doesn't like admitting that. Plus she's a girl, so obviously she does not only have Danny Fenton genes. But as the months went on, it only became harder to see Phantom as just that. He was something completely different. And Danny quickly became infatuated by it.

He was scared. Even though that Jazz, Tucker, and Sam knew that the two had split – they could hardly stop it from happening, Phantom had to save the town more than once while Danny slept through Lancer's lessons, the drone of his voice a lullaby to dream world. They didn't see the emotions though – the smile, the stammer, or even the blush when Phantom and him were in the same room.

Maybe they did. Sam did seem a little snappier than usual. Maybe a cycle was just happening. Danny didn't really care about the girl's struggle at the moment.

What he did care for the moment now was why Phantom still hadn't returned. Where the fuck would a ghost be at for 7 hours? The ghost zone was a liable source, but Phantom never went in there, not at least without Danny. Phantom would somehow merge with Danny, just like before the incident. Except instead of one body, one mind, it was more like one body that was controlled by two different minds.

He hadn't noticed that the air in the room chilled. But, as he saw blue vapor leave his mouth, Danny began smiling again, staring at the space in front of the window where Phantom would usually reform. But the glimmer in the air of Phantom's invisibility wasn't there. Danny looked around, become increasingly worried. A soft giggle bounced off the walls above, and Danny looked up.

Right at a laughing ghost boy, falling from the ceiling.

Danny, startled, tried to scamper off the bed, but gravity was quicker. An entanglement of arms and legs appeared, as well as the laughter of the two teens.

Danny, failing to suppress laughter, mean-spiritedly chuckled "Where the hell were you today," as he brushed Phantom's hair out of his own eyes.

The ghost only laughed. Then, "don't be so upset, _little badger_, besides, there are bigger problems at hand here," Phantom stopped, only to smile with a glimmer in his eyes. "Like how this position really makes me want to –"

Danny blushed and attempted to push Phantom off. He was such a pervert sometimes. And that little badger comment was unnecessary. He hated it when Vlad used it, and Phantom knew he did. But coming from Phantom's lips…

Phantom only chuckled, knowing what was going through Danny's mind. He wasn't afraid to push those boundaries just to get that stammer and crimson blush. Oh, how he loved when that white complexion became redder than Valerie's new ghost hunter suit.

"Anyways, precious, I got a present for you." Danny's blue eyes filled with questioning – and lust. That previous comment had him ready for anything.

Phantom phased through Danny's grasps, and, landing on the floor, turned around and walked towards the dresser. As Phantom bent over to search through the bottom drawer, Danny bit his entire bottom lip. All that he needed now is some sunglasses.

"Dat ass."

Phantom fell over laughing, knowing full well what Danny face must have looked like. It hadn't even been a day since him and Danny were sprawled on the floor, laughing at the ridiculous images scrolling across the screen. Since then, they've been trying to imitate all those faces at exactly the right moment. Looks like Danny finally got him.

Struggling back over into his hunched position, a soft "aha!" escaped Phantom's lips. Stepping from the drawer, he turned back to Danny, who noticed a card and a small box wrapped in gold. As Danny gave a look of confusion, Phantom's vibrant green eyes dulled a little as he whispered, "Didn't you know what today was?"

Seeing Phantom so hurt, Danny racked his mind for any possible connection to this date.

Was it their birthday's? No.

Death day? Ha, they haven't died _yet_.

…Christmas?

Danny shook his head with frustration. Which made Phantom angry.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT TODAY WAS VALENTINE'S DAY!?"

Danny's shocked expression confirmed Phantom's anger and sadness. He thought that Danny loved him enough to remember? He wasn't surprised. Hurt, but not surprised. How was a ghost even able to have a relationship with a human? Even though it's physically possible to…

He wasn't in the mood to be naughty. What was thought to be true seemed proven. Ghosts and humans could never be together.

Danny knew not to say anything about the ghost boy's cute expression of sadness as he floated out of the room into the now pouring rain (**HAHAHA sorry, I just had to make it ironic**). His eyes moved back over to the card and box. He got out of the bed and walked over to his desk where Phantom had set them on, and, sighing at his indecision, tentatively opened the card.

_Dear Danny_

_Wow, it's kind of weird writing a card to myself. Haha. But we both know that I'm not really talking to myself – rather, someone who was once lost in my life, something that only left me as half. You might not have known it, but I kind of always thought we were two different people – our actions were just so different between Phantom and Fenton. But I was under the same presumptions as you were, and let myself just become lost in thought. That was until the accident. And when I finally was split from you, finally could see you, I saw myself. I started feeling whole. I never wanted the feeling to go away._

_So I swore to protect you. It hurt so bad to leave your side, whether you knew it or not, to fight off some stupid ghost. But I did it for you. For us. You never deserved the pain of me being part of you, battling people that shouldn't have been a part of your life. For that I'm sorry. _

_I want to be with you forever, Danny. For life. I don't ever want to be somewhere by myself without the knowing that you want to be with me to. They say love is blind, and while your visual might be as screwed as mine for choosing someone that looks exactly like me in inverted colors, it is a relief. Where the ocean meets the forest is where we first met. And it's time to create a green sea in between._

_I have always loved you Danny, and I hope you feel the same. I know how you felt about me being gone all day, but I was struggling to find you the right present. I hope you like it._

_Phant-_

Tears fell on the page, blurring Phantom's ghostly, yet elegant signature. All of it was true, so true. Feelings of emotion rushed over him, begging him to release them in some way or another. Danny looked over at the gold box and picked it up. Making sure not to tear the wrapper, Danny opened the box and peered inside.

* * *

"PHANTOM!"

Danny was running blindly through the rain, not sure where his love went to. He didn't know what direction he was going at this point. In fact, he realized he didn't really care at all what could happen to him. All his goals were set for Phantom, and he would find him in one way or the other. He hoped that no one saw him; he didn't want to be stopped. Not like anyone noticed a kid running through the street in this torrent, let alone themselves being outside. That's why his parents looked at the wide open door in confusion, before running to the Fenton RV to try to catch him.

He was soon in the park, running past the playground him and Phantom used to spend their time. Flashbacks of the fun they had. Flashbacks of Phantom flying them home, carrying Danny bridal style. Flashbacks of when Phantom took Danny past the cloud layer at night, and, letting Danny sit on his lap, leaned back as they watched the stars together. That's the one thing they both loved – the stars. If they could just get away, they could go down to Houston and work with NASA. Both could become administrators!

The idea turned Danny's soaked facial features into a smile.

Star gazing was almost a norm. Danny rests his head in the crook of Phantom's neck, whom in returns the favor by laying his head across the human's. Danny sunk into Phantom's firm and protective grasp, pushing himself and his warmth into the cool, slim, yet muscular body. They talked their secrets and desires, their hopes and fears, and their lives to each other with the stars reflecting in their eyes until Danny passed out.

His ghost sense went off. Danny snapped back into reality and saw Phantom sitting on the edge of a high rise. Danny saw through the rain that Phantom was also crying. The color of his green eyes, that could usually cut through any medium, were dull.

"Phantom!" Danny cried, pulling out both Phantom's card and one of his own. "Phantom, please! It's Danny! Please come down!"

Phantom's eyes looked up and saw Danny's. As he began to float down, he looked behind Danny and gasped.

Just as Danny did the same right back.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

"This is such a shitty day"

Valerie was steaming to herself as she flew through the hurricane that swirled above Amity Park. Having rain itself was odd, and by this monsoon of a storm she tried to put two and two together and blame it on ghosts. She hated them so much. Especially Phantom. After he –

No. She dared not speak about it. She was kind of grateful for his stupidity. After all, he did basically give her the strength to fight him; the suit, the energy, the RAGE.

Every ghost that wasn't Phantom she saw a part of him inside them. So she blew them up.

Not even finding a ghost to quench her ghost boy rage on made her extremely pissed. Especially since it was Valentine's Day. She would have figured that Danny would have at least gotten her something. What they had together was special - even if she dumped him for ghost hunting. He couldn't get hurt from her job.

Valerie laughed quietly. She seemed to remember a pink starfish say the same thing on TV. Oh Spongebob humor. She really was killing herself. Not enough, however, to keep her from noticing a black and white figure sitting on top of a high rise.

Phantom.

PHANTOM!

Valerie dived down, grasping the most powerful weapon she can had. It was his fault she had nobody to love! He had driven any source of comfort in her life. He'd STOLEN her life! Ruined her! Now he will DIE!

She saw Phantom look up for a second, and then fly off the high rise.

He was getting away.

"Not this time, ghost."

Shouldering her cannon, she took aim, and pulled the trigger.

BOOM.

* * *

Skulker was flying through the park, intangible to the rain, invisible to anyone that seemed to see him. Not that it mattered anyway. These puny humans always took shelter one something as playful as rain wanted to play with them at least once. Even if it was falling harder than pianos from the 10th floor.

He started laughing at the scene of a piano falling on top of the ghost boy. That would be funny – but also ruin his reason to even hunt the kid. So he had to remain professional.

Why he was even out in the human world started to annoy him, as he realized he had forgotten. Was he on a hunt? No, his scanner would have been tracking the game. Which could only mean one thing.

Problems with Ember.

He smacked his head, realizing it was Valentine's Day. Not that he wanted to know why it was implied even in the ghost zone, Ember still wanted to partake in it. She even reminded him weeks before, hell even YESTERDAY. So when he showed up to her front door to her dimension today, without even a single ecto-flower, she promptly and viciously slammed the door, which blinked out of resistance. Which mean Ember locked the door and wanted nothing more to do with him.

Skulker sighed. Without Ember today seemed kind of pointless. He went out, as he remembered, to get her a human item. Maybe that doll Ember had before she died? She always seemed to talk about it. But, he saw a really nice guitar with flames on it. It reminded him of her and the love she had for music. He phased through the window, took it, and then flew out. It's not like human police could do anything to him.

Now, with the guitar wrapped, he opened a portal that connected to the one outside his house. Skulker smirked. He knew that stealing the portal blueprints from the Fenton lab would come in handy.

He closed his own portal in time to see the ghost boy – in human form – run past him through the woods.

Skulker grinned. Not only would he get Ember a new guitar but maybe the dipstick as a rug.

Facepalm. Now Ember's stupid _nickname _is getting stuck in his vocabulary, which he promptly gave himself another facepalm. Ember probably heard him say that.

Sighing, as he knew he would never win with her, had a cannon come out of his suit, aimed, and fired.

BOOM

* * *

Phantom had flown to his normal sulking spot on top of Amity's tallest building. He didn't want to deal with the Phan girls today. Not like they were a problem anyway. He almost felt tempted to tell him he was gay.

He had no problems saying it out loud. Why humans thought it was weird to not breed female with males he would never know. It's not like a child HAD to be created out of all physical love. Besides, in his past life, Phantom had the chance with a female. It was nothing compared with Daniel, which is undeniable. He couldn't even remember how it felt like with the girl. He didn't even know how he remembered the girl. But, if he couldn't remember it, it only meant one thing. If it wasn't memorable, it wasn't good. In conclusion, he must not like girls.

He smiled at the satisfaction of a ending result. But as quickly as the smile came, depression and the frown resurfaced. What if Danny really wanted a kid after all? Phantom would never let a girl touch the human like that. They could always adopt one. Maybe a kid from Africa.

Phantom started to smile again. How weird of a family that would be – a tan ghost with white hair, a pale human with black hair, and a black child. It didn't really matter with the kid's hair. Just the combination of genes and skin tones would make their awkward family extremely cute. Just alone when his and Danny's hair mix together…

The smile wavered away. Phantom knew this wouldn't happen though, as Danny obviously didn't feel the same way about him. He probably didn't even like African children. And what would happen if Danny became old and wrinkly while Phantom stayed forever youthful? He almost threw up at the thought of having relations with an old man.

If ghosts could throw up. But then again, he wasn't really a ghost. He knew he was still half human, and Danny still had as much half-ghost than before the split. He just didn't want to tell Danny. The gloomy expression he would have if Phantom broke the news to him. That he once again wasn't normal.

Phantom sighed at the fact. How he wished him and Danny could be together forever. Bringing him close to the stars, he felt like they were finally happy together. They were so comfortable with each other that night, Danny had fallen asleep right on his shoulder. Phantom hoped it would never end. But, he was ready to leave Danny if the boy wished. Having a ghost boyfriend in a "normal" life wasn't exactly a smart thing to do. Plus, Danny still had Sam…

Phantom sighed again. Sam. She would find out eventually. And kill him. He didn't want to die again.

"Phantom!"

He shook himself and peered down, surprised Danny had followed him. Obviously it was important, as he too had a card in his hands as well as the one Phantom wrote him. He braced himself full of rejection, when he saw Skulker lurking behind is soon to be restricted love. Phantom cried out to him.

"LOOK OUT"

He heard Danny scream this as well, and with his ghost speed, spun around quickly enough to see a huge pink beam crashing into him, as well as a over-excited Valerie smiling behind it.

BOOM

* * *

It must have been fate for the two boys to crash into the same tree. Phantom, having a giant gash of ectoplasm/blood come out of the side, instantly became weak. His eyes turned to Danny, and screamed; Danny too had almost the same exact gash on the opposite side. He painfully jumped and landed on top of the human, who screamed in terror.

"DANNY! Danny! I'm here! I'm here!"

Danny's wild, electric blue eyes fearfully stared straight into Phantom's eccentric green eyes that too were not as calm as they usually were. They both knew why. They feared losing each other.

"Phantom, I've been trying to find you ever since you left!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I needed some ti-"

"I know why you left, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I read your card and saw the gift. And you know what Phantom, I do, I do really love you. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to express it in the same way as you can, but I would give my life for you just for you to stay safe."

"So – So would I-I" Phantom stammered, tears running down his face. Danny felt them as they fell – he too was still crying just as hard. The light around them became tinted with a deep sea green. Realizing that Danny still hadn't pushed him off, Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny tightly, both gasping as their damaged sides pushed together.

Phantom forcibly smiled in pain at Danny. "So I guess I kind of fucked both of our lives by leaving you, huh?"

Danny choked out a laugh. "Technically yes, but we could still while we're here…"

It was Phantom's turn to laugh, his side sweltering at the movement. "Who knew all this time I could have corrupted your mind as bad as mine."

They both chuckled, but the noise soon died as they again stared into each others eyes. It was the only thing to keep them from feeling the pain. Phantom, finally losing the ability to keep his head up for that long, dropped it over Danny's shoulder next to his own head. His white hair mixed with Danny's own, creating an art of shadows, while brushing along Danny's cheek. Danny felt protected, even from the hooded ghost that had been watching over the two. He didn't bother telling Phantom, he know his love felt Death's presence. But Danny still felt incomplete; he didn't want to finish life ending on a sour note with Phantom. With this in mind, for time he knew was running out, began to break down.

"Phantom, I-I felt so bad, not even this c-card could help your forgive me" Danny sobbed, refusing to even release some grip on Phantom as the ghost teen struggled once again to lift his head to look at his human.

"Oh, I don't care about presents, Danny, you know that about me" Phantom whispered. He moved his head closer to Danny's. "What I've always wanted for Valentine's Day is right here my arms."

Both teens closed their eyes as they kissed. It wasn't passionate at all, just the kiss of someone you love that you won't see for a while.

Phantom leaned his head back down against Danny's. They felt truly at bliss, holding each other in their dying arms.

"See you in the afterlife, love."

* * *

_Epilogue_

Jazz Fenton walked into her brother's room, visibly worried. Her parents had come back with no luck finding Danny. She was afraid for him. And where was Phantom?

She noticed a box sitting on his desk that obviously been wrapped in gold paper. Jazz was curious, and her curiosity hadn't stopped her before. So she took the lid off.

And gasped.

Inside was a silver model spaceship that looked almost real in every aspect. On top of the aircraft were two kids, looking exactly alike. They were laughing. On the side of the ship it said US Phenton. In indention on the pedestal, it said _To Danny, may our hopes and dreams land us amongst the stars_.

There next to the indention was the official NASA logo – signed by a NASA administrator by himself.

Jazz whistled – whoever gave her brother this obviously had connections, as well as respect.

But while she looked at the ship, she noticed more in the box, and tears slid down her eyes as she held up the papers. They were drawings, obviously done by a skilled hand. One was of Danny and Phantom playing together in the park, laughing while on the swing, having a blast. Another was of the two kids and almost everyone else in Amity Park having fun in the sun – Phantom had made an ice rink and snow with his ice powers on that sweltering July day. Even their parents had come out to have fun without blasting the teen. But these expert drawings were faded in comparison to the final one.

It was a lifelike drawing of Danny and Phantom, just up above the cloud layer, lying amongst the stars. Jazz started to smile sadly. Her brother was so relaxed, just gazing at the stars, while Phantom held him tight against him; also gazing at the stars, but a protective flair was induced around the two bodies in the drawing. The drawing was so realistic; Jazz could hardly believe that Phantom had done it himself.

She shook he head at that thought. "Danny goes around like Phantom and him aren't dating, much less even like each other. It might fool Sam and Tucker, but it doesn't fool me. At least Phantom has been truthful about their relationship."

And with that she closed her eyes – Phantom had given her the ability to locate him if she concentrated long enough and give her a third person view of what's happening around the boy. Just as this auxiliary vision came in, she saw Phantom's head fall next to Danny's. She bit her lip. If Phantom was so weak why did he expense his energy into making sure I could see them? She was startled as she began to hear them as well…

* * *

The police had started to search Amity Park hours after Danny had ran out of his house. But efforts were hindered as it continued to rain for three straight days after that night. The next morning the rain disappeared, as it were never there. And underneath a huge oak tree next to the playground that wasn't there before the storm were the bodies Danny and Phantom, still clenched in an unbreakable grasp. They were found by Sam and Tucker, whom had left their houses early to look for them before the police could officially begin again. They were surprised to see the tree - it's leaves a mixture of electric green and cyan. As they approached it, Tucker heard Sam scream, and he looked at the ground in front of them.

It was hard for officials to move them off scene – Sam looked as though she herself had died, curled in a ball next to the boys. Tucker was motionless, emotionless, and unresponsive. Not even his PDA could jerk him out of his nonexistence. Both were stretchered to the hospital for psychological shock and help.

Jazz gazed sullenly at the news report in her room, blaring on about the boys. She could hear her parents downstairs, crying. Asking why it had to be their son. She knew all right. She heard everything that was said that night. Not wanting to believe this was just another Romeo and Juliet. The same play Danny had been ignoring in English on Valentine's day.

* * *

Death stood silent, watching both of the teen's eternal flames flicker out of existence. It was hard to watch them go, both young, both heroes. They only died because of a lover's quarrel. There was no reason to die for that.

That's why Death had hidden the area from the searching eyes of both Valerie the Huntress and Skulker. They wanted to claim their prizes, their trophies, and most importantly, the heads. If they had seen the two alive, they wouldn't have ended their lives. They would have completely obliterated them. The two needed to make up before being sent off.

That was all Death could do at least. Let them wake up happy and together in the spirit realm. He watched as the spirit lifted out of the bodies, still holding each other tightly. Their eyes opened - both the same sea green that had encased their surroundings before they left their physical bodies.

Danny and Phantom smiled at each other. They turned around, still holding hands as they looked at Death.  
They could feel his smile over them.

"Are you guys ready to depart?"

In harmony, the boys whispered "No, there is one last thing we must do." They took their lifeless bodies and put them next to the playground. And as they stood, they reached out with the hands not grasped, pointing at the ground. A tree started to form. It grew at amazing pace quickly towering over the others, as well as the playground. The energy in their hands died, as the tree's growth was complete. It was a tree that would be strong and sound. A tree to last through the ages. A tree to represent their eternal love.

Smiling, they turned back to Death. "Now it is time."

* * *

Woo! Sorry guys, I meant to end the story when both Danny and Phantom died. But I felt like it just needed more. It was somewhat... incomplete. I didn't even think about writing after the Jazz Fenton part, but then I remembered about Death watching, and I brought up the fact about the tree... so yeah. Lol. All loops holes have been hopefully eradicated.

**Phantom:** You're telling me! I didn't even want you to kill me off...

Neither did I, but it kind of had to happen that way, in case I don't write the DannyxMaddie I was thinking about for Valentine's day as well..

**Phantom:** What are you...

Shh! If I do something like that it will just be a bonus chapter for this. Don't you worry. *I ruffle Phantom's hair*

**Phantom: **Haha, I love it when you do that :)

*blank stares* OH! Thank you guys for reading this! I didn't know how to feel about posting it but yeah, I took a risk. Might start to throw up when I realized what I have done. Actually, I can feel it now. *runs off to bathroom*


End file.
